Always
by melts
Summary: Theresa is finally fed up with Ethan and lets him and Gwen know just what is on her mind.
1. Chapter 1

a/n: I'm still working on my other story but I had this idea for a one shot. Usually I don't have Whitney and Chad related, but since I want this to follow Passions a bit they are, Kay has Maria, but she is with Miguel. Fox is alone, best bud to Theresa. Gwen and Ethan arestill married and have custody of both Little Ethan and Jane. Theresa isn't married to Alistair. Julian and Eve are in love and Rebecca is still Julian's wife. I'm not sure if they will all be present in this short fic. But I figured I would give the background as if they were just in case I do put them in and also to let you know where I am coming from with the story. Please R&R. thanks

* * *

"I have had it Ethan. You say you are over here and yet whenever I find you, you are always with her. And don't give me that '_Gwen honey it means nothing, you're over reacting_.' I have heard that song and dance one to many times. God, my mother was right about you. You will never get this slut out of your system. What do I have to do? Kill her? Will that get her out of your system once and for all? For crying out loud Ethan she killed our babies. How can you even stand to look at her knowing she took our Sara away from us, our baby boy?" 

"Gwen I did not kill Sara," Theresa started.

Whirling to look at the one person she hated most in the world, the one person she vowed to destroy, Gwen looked Theresa in the eye "Do not even start with that innocent act, you and I both know what you did. We both know it was you that pushed me down, causing me to lose Sara. It was YOU who drugged Ethan's and mine surrogate causing yourself to get impregnated. And it was YOU who killed my little boy. Because of YOU Theresa I will never have any kids."

"Come off it Gwen, you can always adopt" Theresa scoffed. "Oh wait that's right you don't need to cause you stole my kids from me. And for your information Gwen I wasn't here to turn Ethan against you with lies that we both know are truths, or to make him try to leave you. Lord knows I have tried, but for some reason you have him blinded to everything you and your witch of a mother do. While you two come out smelling like roses, I am left in your mess trying to find my way out. And I for one am tired of it. I came here tonight to tell Ethan that I was through. I am through competing for a man who obviously doesn't love me as much as he says he does. That's right, SAYS, Gwen, every chance he gets he tells me it's me he loves, you hear that Gwen, ME! But because of those vows you tricked him into he won't leave you. He is sticking by his sham of a marriage cause he is that loyal. You may have his last name Gwen, you may sleep in his bed, but it is MY name he calls out at night isn't it, it is my face he sees when you are making love. It is me, not you, who is in his mind, body, heart, and soul." Laughing "I see the truth in your eyes, you can try to hide it, pretend it's not true, but you know with every fiber in your being, just like Ethan knows with every fiber that I am the one he truly loves, the one he wants in his bed, the one he wishes he was married to. So go ahead and gloat Gwen, gloat cause you have Ethan, but know this, I no longer care. You can have him. I don't want someone who says one thing and does another, a man who breaks one promise just to keep another. He isn't even a man anymore, you and your mom have seen to it. All he is is a puppet, a way for you two witches to inflict more pain and heartache on me. And I have had it. Did you really think that you could just push and push and push me without me striking back? Did you Gwen? Did you think that you could take everything I have ever loved away from me and expect me to take it lying down? I have nothing left Gwen, nothing, and that alone makes me more of a threat to you then you will ever realize."

"What more can you do to me Theresa, you've taken my babies from me" sneered Gwen. "You talk as if you are the innocent party here Theresa, well your not. I let you into my life, I was your friend, and you stabbed me in the back and took Ethan from me, remember? And then again, but this time you literally stabbed me in the back, when you gave birth to little Ethan. You started this, and now I am finishing it. Every heartache, every minute of pain that me and my mother have inflicted on your miserable excuse of a life, every ounce of it that we have made you endure has been worth it. You deserve all that we have given you and more, just for me losing Sara alone. Ethan and I are raising little Ethan and Jane now, and pretty soon little Ethan will forget all about you, and I will be the one he calls mommy, not you. And Jane, well I don't think you are barely a thought to her, she is young enough to forget all about you, even if she does remember, and just like little Ethan she will call me mommy. I will be the one wiping her tears, rocking her back to sleep after she has a bad dream, watching her go on her first date, attending her school plays. Doing everything a mom does, while you are shut out of her life, looking in from the outside."

"Ethan would never let you do that. I gave birth to her Gwen, carried her for months in me, I am her mother and you will never be able to take that or her away from me."

"Giving birth doesn't make you a mother Theresa. You should know that by now." Laughed Gwen.

Looking for support, Theresa turned to Ethan. " Ethan, you wouldn't keep Jane away from me would you? I am her mother. I know the courts awarded you custody, but damnit Ethan she is my little girl, our baby."

"Theresa I think it would be best if you don't see Jane for a while, all this tension isn't good for her. She needs to get used to Gwen and me being there for her."

Tears streaming down her face, Theresa walked up to Ethan and slapped him hard. "You bastard. How could you? She is my daughter Ethan. MINE." Running out of the nursery and down the stairs she made it out into the stormy night before anyone could notice her or her tears, what she didn't know was that one person did see them. He was hiding in the hall listening to everything that was going on, disgusted that Ethan could be so spineless. Walking into the nursery he made his presence known to the two people leaning over the crib, admiring Theresa's daughter Jane.

Clearing his throat he started in on Ethan, "How could you? Do you have any idea what your words just did to her? Do you even care? And you say you love her."

"Not now Fox" Ethan warned, suddenly weary after the night's events.

"OH I'm sorry prince Ethan when would be a good time? Should we schedule it after the surgery removing the rest of your spine? Or maybe when they finally remove the strings from you that Gwen and Rebecca so wonderfully pull."

"I said not now Fox," yelled Ethan as he pushed Fox into the wall, before walking out the room, disgusted with himself and how he handled everything.

Left with just Gwen, Fox straightened himself up, pushed away from the door, and with a knowing gleamin his eye walked over to Gwen and whispered in her ear. " I know you think you have my brother fooled, but I see you for just what you are. Enjoy this time with Jane and little Ethan, cause when I am done with you, the hell you think you have put Theresa through will be nothing compared to the hell you will be going through"

"Is that a threat?" asked Gwen visibly shaken.

"No my dear sister-in-law, it's a promise, and unlike my brother it is one that I do intend to keep." With that he strolled out of the nursery and down the steps, grabbing an umbrella he went to the one spot he knew his friend would be.

Hearing footsteps behind her Theresa spun around, and came face to face with Fox. Walking into his arms she laid her head down on his shoulder crying softly into his shirt. " I've lost them Fox, I've lost them for good. I have nothing left"

Lifting her head he looked into her eyes "You have me Resa. You will _always_ have me."


	2. Chapter 2

Here's the much awaited Ch. 2. Hope you guys like it, Please R&R

* * *

Ch. 2

Theresa was sitting at her desk, laptop open and internet up, looking for a way to get her children back from Ethan and Gwen. Last night after her confrontation with Gwen, she had thought everything was over. That Gwen had finally succeeded in taking everything from her, until Fox reminded her that she was a fighter. Now there was no way in hell she was going to let Gwen raise her children. Not while there was breath left in her body.

"Fox I don't think this is going to work."

"It will you just have to trust me."

"I do, but I have been trying for years to get dirt on Rebecca and Gwen. And have come up with nothing. They either hid their tracks very well, or I am grasping at straws"

Fox looked up from where he was hunched over his own laptop, " Resa, trust me please. I know Gwen is hiding something. If you had seen the way she acted last night when I hinted at knowing her secrets, she's hiding something and it's big."

"I hope your right Fox. This may be the last chance I have at getting my children back."

"And Ethan, your children and Ethan." Fox commented.

Theresa got up and walked over to a picture frame, enclosed in it was a picture of her and Ethan during happier times. Thousands of memories flooded through her as she gazed at that picture, but one memory in particular stayed in her mind. Her eyes hardened and her mouth tightened as she thought about the last few months and how cruel Ethan had been. She thought he couldn't sink as low as he did when he helped Gwen take her son from her, but she was wrong. Howhe couldjustify Gwen's attempted murder on her, and then turn it around so that he could get custody of her daughter, was beyond low, and for that she would never, ever, forgive him. "After last night Fox, any thoughts I had about Ethan coming back to me, so that we could be a family, went out the window. The second he looked me in my eye and told me to stay away from my own daughter; I lost whatever remaining respect and love I had for him.Hedidn't evenstep in to help me when Gwen bragged about having my children call her mommy."

The picture shattered into thousands of tiny pieces as Theresa threw it against the wall. "I will never let my children call that bitch Gwen mommy." She walked over and picked up a shard of glass. "If she has any secrets I will find them Fox, I have to. And when I do I am going to shatter her life, and dreams just like she shattered mine."

Meanwhile………

"Mother what are we going to do?" wailed Gwen

"Gwennie, have I taught you nothing?" asked Rebecca exasperated. "If Fox had any solid proof then he would have blown us out of the water by now. He would do anything to help that little tart. What we have to do now is make sure our tracks are covered, that there is nothing leading back to us."

"There isn't anything that can be traced back to us, is there mother?"

Rebecca crossed her fingers behind her back. "Gwen do you take me for a fool? Of course there isn't."

"Good. I can't lose Ethan and the kids, mother."

"Gwennie stop worrying, Fox can come sniffing around all he wants. He won't find a thing."

"I hope your right mother." A wail came from the baby monitor, "Jane's up, did you want to go with me to the nursery?"

"Gwen call one of the maids to take care of her. I don't want to see you slaving around, changing diapers and feeding babies."

"Mother! Jane is my child, and I want to do those things. I want to be there for her when she needs me, not pawn her off on a nanny."

"Well if you must, but don't ask me to help." Rebecca wrinkled her nose up in disgust, as she walked out of the room. "Who would have thought that my child would want to play mommy. Where did I go wrong with her?"

"Goodbye mother." Gwen left out behind her mother and made her way down to the nursery, once there she saw one of the maids in the room, giving Jane her bottle.

"Phyllis I can do that."

"Are you sure Mrs. Winthrop?"

Gwen took the baby from the maids arms, "Of course. I'm sure you have better things to do. Go on I'll feed my daughter."

"Very well Mrs. Winthrop."

Taking a seat in the rocking chair, Gwen slowly rocked Jane while she fed. Kissing her forehead she looked at her daughter nestled in her arms. "I won't let Theresa take you away from me. She's already taken two of my babies. Fox and Theresa can never find out that my mother and I sent the tabloid to the paper, or my other secret. No one, not even mother can find that one out."

Back at Theresa's……

"Resa stop worrying, I'm sure the kids are ok."

"I know Fox, it's just that I miss them so much. I hate not being able to see them. Being able to hold them in my arms."

"I know you do, but it's only temporary. We will find something on them, just have faith." An idea struck him, grabbing Theresa's hand he pulled her toward the door. "Come on lets get out of here."

After a very short drive, they found themselves in front of a school.

"Fox what are we doing here?"

"Well Ethan said it was best for you not to come to the mansion to see little E and Jane, but he said nothing about you seeing them outside of the mansion. Since you are missing them I thought that maybe you would like to see one of your kids. Jane's still at the mansion but little E should be out for recess soon."

"Fox you are a genius" Theresa hugged her friend, before jumping out of the car, half running half walking, she made her way to the playground adjacent to the school. Sitting down on a bench she eagerly awaited for recess to begin.

Not long after she settled herself on the bench the bell for recess rang, a sea of excited faces ran past her. She found herself searching through them to find the one that was familiar to her. Panic began to rise when after a few minutes she had yet to see her sons face, by then only a trickle of kids were emerging from the building. The last kid ran out of the building anxious to play with his friends, and as the door closed behind him, Theresa felt her spirits fall. A handtouched her shoulder and she looked up at Fox with tears in her eyes.

"He's not here."

Fox sat down beside her, ready to comfort her, when the door to the school opened once more. Theresa whipped her head in that direction and saw the face that she was searching for earlier. A smile lit up her face and her eyes followed his every move. Shifting her gazeshelooked behind him, and was surprised when her gaze rested not on his teacher, but on his namesake, Ethan.

* * *

Hope you guys enjoyed. Thanks for reading. :o) 


	3. Chapter 3

A/n: Sorry this has taken so long get up. Hope you guys like it, please R&R. Thank you.

* * *

Ch. 3 

Fox felt Theresa stiffen under his hand, so engrossed was he in watching her obvious joy at seeing her son; he missed the one thing he should have seen. Still watching her face he saw the joy that was so obvious a minute ago slip, tears threatened to spill from her eyes, and for a moment he wondered if he was the one who caused her that pain. Raising his eyes he looked in the direction of little Ethan and saw to his annoyment what had cause the change in Theresa's emotions.

"Ethan" he growled out.

His only concern at that moment was Theresa and how she must be feeling, kneeling down beside her he turned her face so they were eye to eye. "Resa, I didn't know. I had no idea he would be here. We can come back later if you want."

Theresa collected herself and drew part of her strength from Fox, shaking her head she looked at her son and the man he thought of as his daddy, even though he wasn't. "No Fox, I want to stay. I need to stay. It's not like Harmony is a big town, we are bound to run into each other. I also want my son to know that his mommy didn't abandon him. Who knows what Gwen and Rebecca have been telling him. He's not used to me not being there."

She stood up and made her way to the perimeter of the playground, keeping her son and Ethan in sight.

Ethan spied his half brother and Theresa moments before little Ethan did, he tried to keep the childs' attention elsewhere but it was if he knew his mom was near by. The sad child that hadcried and refused to go to school without his mommy to help him get dressed, was now beaming from ear to ear, barely holding in his excitement as he saw her, his mommy.

Breaking free of Ethan's grasp, little Ethan hurtled towards his mommy, and threw himself in her arms, "mommy, where were you this morning? You always help me get dressed for school. Mrs. Phyllis had to help me today. Uncle Ethan and Aunt Gwen said that you left and you weren't coming back. I told them they were wrong, you wouldn't leave me and Jane without saying bye to us."

Theresa could barely contain herself as she heard the words her son had let slip, lifting her head slightly she glared at Ethan.

Ethan walked up to where Theresa was but came to a tumbling stop a few feet away when she lifted her head and glared at him with what he could only assume was all the hate, loathing and contempt that she felt. Never in a million years had he thought he would see something besides love reflected in her eyes when she looked at him. And in that moment he wished as crazy as it was that it _was_ love reflected in her eyes, instead of those other emotions. He could deal with a lovesick,do anything in the name of love Theresa. This one, the one looking at him as if she wouldn't care if he dropped down dead before her, was different; he wasn't sure how to approach her. It didn't help that she had her guardian standing by, ready to defend her honor. Deciding to bite the bullet, he resumed his walk, coming to a stop a foot away from the mother and child reunion.

"Theresa, I…."

"Not now Ethan," she spat out.

Pushing her anger to the side she looked up at Fox, and he understood without words what she needed. He squatted beside Theresa and took little Ethan from her. "Hey little man, what say you and me go and play for a bit, while your mommy and uncle Ethan talk."

Little Ethan looked between the adults and knew there was something going on; jumping down from Foxs arms he went back to his mommy and gave her a big hug and a kiss. "You won't leave without saying bye, right mommy."

"Of course not sweetie. Now run and play with Fox, and I'll be over in a bit. I love you." She watched as her little boy ran to the swings and climbed up on one, eagerly waiting for his big brother Fox to come and push him.

"I'll be right over there Resa if you need me." Fox turned and made his way over to the swings ready to pull big brother duty. _He better not hurt anymore then what he has, I can't believe he told little Ethan that Theresa just left._ _The nerve of him, she wouldn't have left, if it weren't for him and his wife. _Breaking out of his musings he watched as Theresa and Ethan got into a heated argument, keeping one eye on his little brother and an eye on the pair, he made a move toward them. His focus only on keeping Theresa from being hurt, but with a shake of her head and a smile, Fox knew that this was one battle Theresa wanted to do by herself. So he made his way back to little Ethan, and continued to watch the pair, silently cheering for his friend, and hoping that she wouldn't back down when Ethan turned on his charms.

_oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo_

Theresa watched as Fox made his way over to her son and pushed him high up in the air on the swing. She listened as her son cried out in glee, happiness evident on his face. And that made her ever the more madder at the revelation of Ethan's treachery.

"Theresa, I… Um.. What are you doing here?" Ethan stammered, not sure where to begin or what to say to the woman standing before him.

Barely reigning in her temper Theresa slowly turned to face him, letting him feel the full brunt of her anger and hatred, hatred for the situation, his wife, and him. "Surprised to see me Ethan? What you just thought that after telling me I couldn't see my children I was just going to listen and do what you say! You thought that I was going to let my son think that I abandoned him and his sister! Maybe that is what you and your bitch of a wife wish but I'm sorry to say that is not what is going to happen."

"We have custody Theresa, we can decide whatever we want, when it comes to you seeing those children."

"Do you hear yourself Ethan? You sound just like Gwen! How can you even justify keeping a child from their mother, or letting that child think the mother didn't care enough about them to say goodbye. I _never _would have done that to you. But you don't care do you, it's all about keeping Gwen happy. You don't care that your namesake thought his mommy left him, you didn't even have the gall to explain to him the events you set into motion. No you put it all on me. Make it my mess to clean up. And you call me selfish."

Ethan made a move to walk away, deciding he had enough of the beratement. He couldn't blame her, she had every right to be as pissed off as she was. Gwen and him did make a mess of things when they told little E his mommy was gone. If only she knew what transpired that morning. He knew he was a coward for not telling her, and for not standing up to Gwen and making his feeling known, but as much as he wanted to be there for Theresa, he was married to Gwen. She was his wife, and even if that meant hurting the woman he loved, then that was what he would have to do.

Theresa grabbed his arm and pulled him back forcibly, "you are not going to walk away from me Ethan. Not until I finish what I need to say."

"Theresa there's nothing left to say. You said it all last night. I'm sorry for the way things were handled. At the time it seemed like a good idea not to get little E's hopes up that his mommy would come walking into the mansion and help him get ready for school. Maybe we should have told him the truth, but do you think he would have understood that? We did what was best."

Theresa gave a humorless laugh and looked at her son on the swings. She faced Ethan again and quietly, but still laden with emotion, whispered, "best for who Ethan. I don't have my children. Look at him Ethan, really look at him, maybe you don't think your actions hurt him, but they did. I'm terrified to think of what might have happened if I didn't come here today. Would you have let him continue to think that I didn't give a damn about him and his sister? That I didn't love them enough."

The tears that she held in threatened to fall, "Ethan, I sat up night after night when papa left mama and us, wishing he would come back. I think I made every deal with God, that if he brought back papa I would do this thing or that thing. I don't want my son to go through that. Wondering if he wasn't good enough and that's why I had to leave. Or maybe if he were better, faster, smarter, then I would have stayed. Put yourself in his shoes Ethan, or think back to how you felt when it came out Sam was your dad. Think of all those emotions you felt when Alistair and Julian kicked you out of the family, the only family you had ever known. That's how my son felt when you told him I was gone."

Ethan thought that he couldn't feel any worse then he did when she found out the truth of what was said to little E about her leaving. But now hearing her quiet confession about waiting up for a dad who was never coming home, and his own feelings when he was kicked out of the Crane family, even though they were his family for over half his life, made him feel worse. He reached out a hand to brush a tear that escaped and made it's way down her cheek, but she moved away, out of his grasp, not wanting his comfort. So he let his hand fall to his side, and did the one thing that would guarantee him a lifetime in the doghouse, if Gwen or Rebecca ever got wind of his actions.

"Theresa, I am sorry. I didn't think, I don't know what else to say and sorry seems so little, but I hope you can accept my apology. Look, you can take little Ethan for the day, I'll sign him out and you can spend the day with him, and later on I will pick him up at the park. How does that sound?" At her nod he continued, "I truly am sorry. I'll talk to Gwen about letting you spend sometime with Jane up at the mansion, and maybe we can work out something with little E where you can pick him up after school some days."

"Thank you Ethan." She jogged the short distance to the swings and pushed her son high up into the air.

"Look mommy I'm flying," he squealed.

"Yes you are. Flying high in the sky."

Fox watched as Ethan talked to the teacher and disappeared inside the building, he was curious to know what transpired between the two, but figured now was not the time. Not when she was able to spend these few precious moments with her son.

"Hey little Ethan, how would you like to spend the rest of the day with me and Fox? We could go get ice cream, and walk on the beach and just do fun things for the rest of the day."

"Really mommy?"

"Of course, would I lie to you?"

Little Ethan was so happy that he forgot to hold on to the chains of the swing, flailing his arms and whooping with glee, he lost his balance and tumbled backward. Luckily he wasn't that high up and before he knew it his mommy's arms were grabbing him before he could hit the ground, wrapping him up in bear hug.

Fox came up behind Theresa and whispered quietly in her ear so that little E couldn't hear. "Is everything ok?"

"Right now everything is perfect. I have my two best men by my side, and almost a whole day before us. So why don't we get started, ok?" Putting her son down she watched as he ran to Fox's car ahead of the adults.

"Resa, what's going on?"

"Ethan said that I could spend the rest of the day with my son, and I want to make the most of it, cause something tells me once Gwen and Rebecca find out, I won't have many more chances."

Her eyes filled with tears as she watched her first born jump up and down by the car door, happy beyond all measure. She looked up at Fox and whispered "I just don't want him to forget me."

Fox gathered her in his arms for a quick hug, before the sound of little Ethan yelling their names drifted to them. "We better get going. I've never seen this kid so hyper. Except for that one time when I let him eat all his Halloween candy. Boy was that ever a mistake."

He held back and watched as Theresa made her way to her son and hugged him close to her. _I won't let your children forget you Resa._ _Even if it means going against my family, I will happily do it. Those kids deserve their mother_.

"Come on Fox" Theresa and little E, yelled in unison.

Laughing Fox joined his best friend and her son, on what was sure to be an interesting day.

* * *

A/n: Hope you guys enjoyed this one. Thank you for reading. 


	4. Chapter 4

A/n: Sorry this has taken so long get up. Hope you guys like it, please R&R. Thank you.

* * *

Ch. 4 

2 weeks later.

"Ugh Fox we couldn't have picked something that was at least on the bottom floor" Theresa asked as she set down the last box from her car.

"No" was the only reply that came from the man panting and huffing behind a box.

"Well if we ever do this again remind me to ask for something on the bottom floor."

Taking an appreciative glance around Theresa admired her surroundings; it wasn't everyday that you moved into a condo with three bedrooms and bathrooms, a den, and was also two levels. But then again it wasn't just anyone who had a Crane for a best friend. Sometimes she wondered if she was taking advantage of his friendship, but that thought never lasted long, cause as soon as it came to mind she pushed it back, and brought to the front some hair-brained scheme to try to get Ethan back.

Her smile that had seemed to be permantly fixed to her face ever since Fox told her of her new living space, slowly slid off as she thought about her schemes to get a man back that didn't want her. No don't go there she scolded herself that was then this is now, you have to focus on your children. Images of little Ethan and Jane replaced her thoughts of schemes and Ethan.

"I hope that smile is for me," Fox joked.

"No you have a special smile. I was thinking about little E and Jane."

"Good thoughts I hope."

She glanced over at him debating on lying or telling the whole truth not just part of it. "Your going to think I am crazy. Don't get me wrong I do want my children back it's just… it's just that it seems every time I go about it everything gets messed up."

"At first it was me trying to get little E back by getting implanted with Gwen's embryo, and when I thought that didn't take I went and slept with Ethan and hurt those I really cared about"

"Resa, I never said this but you know I don't blame you. You did what you thought you had to do."

"Thank you Fox, but that's just it I never think. Well not fully anyway, none of my plans have even gone close to correct, and someone always ends up getting hurt. What it comes down to is this, I love my kids and I want what is best for them, and if that means I have to swallow my pride and be nice to Gwen then I will if it will help me to be a part of my children's' lives. Ethan's been kind enough to let me take little E after school and he brings him by mama's house so that the family can see him and be near him. It's not nearly often enough, but it is better then nothing. Even though I don't see Jane often enough, I rather have visitation and be there, then to not be there."

"What do you want to do Resa? What's going on in that head of yours?"

"For once I am going to think of someone besides myself. I love my kids. And judging from my past schemes, they never work, so I think that maybe we should give up trying to find dirt on Gwen and Rebecca. Maybe it's time for me to focus on being a good mother to my kids, instead of going off half cocked and making things worse. The hearing isn't that far away, and I can show the judge how I have changed. I'm not sure how I will manage without constantly seeing them everyday, but it's just temporary. Right? I can do this. Besides I have managed this far."

Fox walked over to Theresa, who in that moment looked like a little girl, worried over a prized possession that was gone. "Resa, I've told you before and I will tell you again. You. Have. Me. And no matter what you decide I will be here for you. You want to stop looking for proof, then fine that's what we will do."

"Thank you Fox, you have no idea how much I appreciate it. The only thing I can hope for now is that Gwen will be willing to bury the hatchet for real this time. And maybe later on after the next hearing it will be possible for us to have joint custody instead of one of us be granted sole."

Fox watched as Theresa moved to unpack boxes. Ever the optimist, Theresa couldn't see that Gwen would never 'bury' the hatchet the way Theresa wanted. No she would take it and bury it in Theresa's back, and would play the innocent where Ethan was concerned. He hoped that maybe, just maybe things, would work out for his head in the clouds friend, but as she says fate has a way of turning up when you least expect it. And he had a feeling that fate, in the form of the Hotchkiss women, wasn't through with her yet.

Even though Theresa said she wanted to give up the search for proof of all Gwen's wrongdoings, he wasn't about to. It would only be a matter of time before Gwen showed her true colors again, even if they seem to be in some sort of a truce. But he knew it wouldn't last and when it didn't, he wasn't going to let his friend go down in flames for something she didn't do. No, he would take Gwen and her bitch of a mother down as well. Even if it meant he had to go against 'family' to do it.

Crane Mansion –

"Phyllis, how many times do I have to tell you, this child is not to be at the table when I am eating. Put him in the kitchen with the staff, do something, but he is not to be here." Rebecca yelled at the head housekeeper.

"Yes Mrs. Crane. I'm so sorry, but Mr. Winthrop said he would be down to eat breakfast with Ethan Martin and he wanted it in the dining room."

"I don't care what Ethan said. I am mistress of this house and if you value your job then I suggest you do as I tell you."

"Yes Mrs. Crane." Holding out her hand to little Ethan. " Come on lets see what cook made in the kitchen?"

Little Ethan glared at Rebecca and refused to take the hand Phyllis offered. "No I want to eat here with my Uncle Ethan. He said I could."

Rebecca had all she could take and grabbed little Ethan from the chair, and began to drag him kicking and screaming to the kitchen. "No you will not eat at my table. I don't care if Gwen has custody of you or not. You are to eat in the kitchen with the staff do I make myself clear. Phyllis get over here and take him."

When she saw that Phyllis hesitated to do as she commanded softened her voice but the message was clear. "Phyllis get over here and take this child into the kitchen. Now, if you can't then I am sure I can find someone who will be more then happy to do what I asked."

"Yes ma'am" Phyllis stammered, while her heart went out to the little boy, who was being so cruelly treated in front of her. She decided that she would tell Mr. Winthrop what happened. Her job be damned.

Little Ethan took that moment of indecision to break the hold Rebecca had on him and launched toward the chair he had just vacated. Both women watched in horror as he missed calculated and the chair fell, with him in it, to the floor. Bur before he could land he grabbed a handful of the tablecloth and pulled. Dishes, silverware, and plates of food all fell to the floor.Phyllis watched through terror filled eyes as Rebecca rushed over to the table and felt a bit of respect as she saw Rebecca pick up little Ethan, until she saw the hand Rebecca had pulled back.

"You little bastard. You are no good just like your mother. Look at this mess you made." She pulled her hand back further before quickly bringing it down, forgetting that Phyllis was only a few feet behind her.

Four voices rang out in shock as they witnessed the scene in front of them.

"Rebecca!"

"Mother!"

"Mrs. Crane!"

"Let go of my son!"

Rebecca calmly let go of the crying child and composed herself before turning and facing the group of people who had just entered the dining room. Her eyes went to the shocked face of her daughter and her son in law, before sliding to the outraged face of her husband.

Walking over to her husband she laid a hand on his shoulder and tried to placate him. "Pookie, I'm sorry, truly I am. I just don't know what came over me."

Julian shook her hand off his shoulder, and glared at the woman he called wife. That is until he could find a way to divorce her and marry his true love. "Listen to me and listen to me carefully. If I ever see you raise a hand to my son with the intent to strike him you will be sorry. Being broke and penniless would be the least of your worries."

Rebecca's eyes hardened as she took in the man before her. "Pookie I wouldn't make idle threats if I were you. You may think that you are invincible being the son of Alistair Crane, but your mistress isn't." With that she walked away leaving Julian to glare at her back.

Julian moved his attention back to his former son and his wife and watched as they tried to comfort the sobbing child.

"I want my mommy! Uncle Ethan I want my mommy. I don't like that mean lady."

Ethan was at a loss for words, turning away from the small child he spied Phyllis, who looked shocked at what she had just witnessed. He walked over to her and took her by the arm, moving so that they were out of earshot from the others.

"What happened Phyllis?"

"I'm not entirely sure Mr. Winthrop. Mrs. Crane came down to breakfast and was upset to find little Ethan there. She told me to remove him from her sight and that he is not allowed to eat in the dining room, only in the kitchen. I explained to her that you wanted him to eat in the dining room with you and you would be along shortly. She got upset with me and threatened my job if I did not put him in the kitchen. When he wouldn't go with me, she grabbed him from the chair to drag him into the kitchen and he got away from her and went to the chair where he fell down. When he tried to catch himself he grabbed a hold of the tablecloth and everything fell with him."

Ethan ran a hand over his eyes, showing the weariness he felt at that moment. He knew Rebecca hated having little Ethan around, he was too much a reminder of his mother, but never in a million years did he think she would purposely harm him.

"Thank you Phyllis, I'm sorry my request put you in a position to lose your job."

"No matter what Mrs. Crane thinks, the hiring and firing of staff goes through me. Phyllis you are in no danger of losing your job, even if Mrs. Crane threatens you with it. And I thank you for being honest about what happened here. Also for your caring attitude toward little Ethan."

Phyllis recovered from her surprise enough to stammer a thank you, and went on her way. Ethan turned to face the man he had called father for most of his life, and asked him the one question that had been plaguing him since he saw Rebecca close to striking Theresa's child.

"What do we do now?"

In a movement that mirrored the one Ethan did moments earlier; Julian ran a hand over his eyes. His worry over the welfare of his son evident as he drew in a shaky breath. Raising his head he let Ethan see just how much it frightened him to see his wife standing over his cowering son, ready to strike him.

"I don't know Ethan. I'm at a lost. But I do know this Rebecca can't be left alone with little Ethan, not after this. I never thought she would do something like that to a child. I know she doesn't have what most would call motherly tendencies, but to strike a child…. I never thought she was capable of that."

"Julian maybe it would be best if Gwen and I moved out. Then Rebecca wouldn't be able to around him. I don't know how Gwen would take it, but that seems to be the only option open to us. That or give Theresa custody of him."

An angry gasp could be heard behind the two men, but before either could turn around Gwen stalked over so that she was standing in front of them and began to scream in Ethan's face.

"Over. My. Dead. Body. She will never get custody of our children Ethan. Do you hear me? So get that thought out of your head. I will talk to mother and see what happened."

She turned and took the path her mother used a few minutes before, "oh and Ethan it might be best if he doesn't go to school today. I don't think he's up for it. But you can go see for yourself."

Ethan watched as his wife walked away, wondering what was going on with her. Shaking his head he said a quick excuse me to Julian and made his way back to the now quiet child. Picking him up he carried him into the living room and sat him on his lap.

"Hey little man, how bout you take the day off from school today?"

"Uncle Ethan I don't want to stay here. And we have gym today."

"Ok how bout this, your mommy got a new place today, and I am sure she would love to see you. If you promise not to tell your mommy what happened earlier with Rebecca, you can go spend the day with her. How's that?"

"Cool. Uncle Ethan why can't I tell mommy what happened?"

"Well it's like this, your mommy loves you and your sister very much, and if she were to know what happened, she would try to take you from me and aunt Gwen. If she does that then she would go to jail and you wouldn't be able to see her. That's why we can't tell your mommy."

"I don't want mommy to go to jail. I can't visit her then." Little Ethan said with his 5 year old wisdom.

"Neither do I, neither do I. So you go and run upstairs and get your stuff ready, and if aunt Gwen asks just tell her you are going to school. Ok?" When Ethan saw the little boy nod he continued. "We'll grab breakfast on the way out. Now go and hurry up."

The little boy scampered up the steps to his room, ready to start the day with his mommy. Behind Ethan a throat was cleared, and he cringed thinking that he had been caught with his plans to take little Ethan to Theresa. Turning he saw Julian.

He held up a hand and said one word. "Don't."

Julian was confused, "don't what?"

"Don't lecture me or tell me what I am doing is wrong."

"Oh, well I was going to do the opposite. I think you letting Theresa spend time with little Ethan is good, he needs his mother. And I understand your secrecy about it. If Gwen ever found out let alone her mother, I'm afraid they would make things even worse for her. No need to worry your secret is safe with me."

Ethan looked at the man he thought was his father for so long and felt the sincerity of those words. He walked over to Julian and laid a hand on his shoulder. "I will find a way to keep him safe Julian. She won't hurt him again."

"Uncle Ethan I'm ready. Can we go now?"

Ethan walked over to the little boy, all evidence of the days bad beginnings were gone. Grabbing his briefcase in one hand and taking little Ethan by the other, he led him toward the front door. When he got there he looked over his shoulder to Julian and mouthed the words thank you.

The door shut behind the duo as they walked out of the mansion, and when it happened Julian let out the breath he was holding and his shoulders dropped significantly. He hoped that Ethan would do right by his son since he no longer could. He regretted in that moment letting Rebecca use his son as a pawn in her vendetta against Theresa, but it was too late to go back. The only thing he could do now was look ahead and make sure that day's events weren't repeated. A quick walk to the window showed him that the duo were already on their way to Theresa's house.

"Your welcome," he whispered before he grabbed his own things and left the house. Intent on finding the one person he knew would understand him no matter what.

* * *

Hope you guys liked it. Please R&R 


	5. Chapter 5

Ch. 5

_Ding Dong, Ding Dong._

Theresa glanced at her watch as she finished putting up the last of her clothes from the box.

"10:30? Who could be ringing my doorbell this early? Mama said she wouldn't be by until later and Fox is already here…" She trailed off, as the doorbell gave way to loud knocking.

Walking over to the railing she yelled down to Fox. "Fox! I'm busy up here, can you see who that is and send them away." She turned around to head back into the room when a thought struck her and she went back to the railing. "Better yet if it is anyone who can help us unpack, invite them in. Ok?"

When she heard his faint reply she walked back into her room, and looked around it. Although it was a bit plain for her tastes she figured after she sunk her teeth into her decorating project this would become one of her more favorite rooms. Lost in her thoughts she didn't hear Fox calling her name until she felt his warm breath on her neck.

"EEP" she shrieked, clutching a hand to her heart, waiting for it to stop it's sudden racing. "Fox what are you doing up here? Who was at the door? And don't you ever sneak up on me again." She finished all in one breath.

"Whoa there Resa, take a deep breath and calm down. As for sneaking up on you, I've been calling your name for the last 5 or so minutes. You must have been having one really good daydream for you not to have heard me yelling up the stairs, or me running up them. And why don't you come downstairs with me so you an see just who is at the door."

Thersa nodded her head, and moved toward the door accidently brushing against Fox. The sudden tingle where their skin made contact had her draw in a quick breath. Feeling a blush making it's way up her neck toward her cheeks she hurriedly left the room, leaving a bewildered Fox in her wake.

_I wonder what's gotten into her_. Fox mused as he ran his hand over the spot where their skin had made contact. _Oh well she'll tell me when she is ready. _Walking out the door he headed over toward the steps and looked over the railing at the scene being played out before him. Standing still he watched Theresa as she made her way over to her son and Ethan.

Slowly he began his descent down the stairs. He knew that Theresa didn't need him, and that more then likely nothing was wrong, but something inside of him told him that these last few weeks of peace and truces was about to be called off. So he made his way over to the entertainment system that he was installing right before he answered the door. Hoping that he could hear at least part of the conversation. And he wasn't disappointed.

"Ethan? What are you and little E doing here? Why isn't he in school? Is something wrong? I thought I was supposed to get him after school so mama could see him."

"No... no nothing's wrong. Just that something came up, and well he couldn't stay at the mansion today. I just thought that you wouldn't mind having him earlier in the day. If not I can take him to work with me and put him in the daycare there."

Theresa gave Ethan a long searching look, wondering just what was going on. Since their arrangement a few weeks ago they had stuck to it. She got little Ethan after school and would take him to the park so Ethan could take him home. At first Gwen had been none the wiser, but a slip of the tongue from one of little Ethan's teachers clued her in to what was going on. And the fallout from that was one that everyone was still trying to get over. Afterward no one was more shocked then Theresa when Gwen proposed the little arrangement that they had now.

In the beginning she was wary, looking over her shoulder in case it was just a trick that Gwen and her mother were playing. It would be just like them to say it was ok for her to take him for the afternoon, only to turn around and call the cops and say that she was trying to kidnap him. But when nothing happened she relaxed and began to really enjoy the time she spent with her son without the threat of jail time looming over her head.

She held out a hand to her son and shook her head at Ethan. " No it's ok. I can put off the rest of the unpacking. Or maybe little Ethan can help Fox and I."

At the mention of their half brothers name, both Ethan's looked over at the man trying to look busy with the equipment he was installing, but only one went over to him.

"Fox?" Little Ethan tugged on his shirt to gain his attention. "Do you think I can have something to eat?"

"Sure little man what do you want?" Fox put down te wire he was holding and picked the little boy up. "How come you didn't eat before you came over?"

Ethan held his breath praying that the boy wouldn't reveal what happened that morning, and it seemed as if his prayer was answered when the child just shrugged his shoulders and whispered something in Fox's ear, which had the older man laughing. They then walked into the kitchen leaving Theresa and Ethan in the living room. Neither one sure of what to say.

Theresa was the first one to break the silence. "Um... Ethan did you want to sit down, have a cup of coffee or something."

"No that's ok, I have to be going. I just really came by to drop off little Ethan. I was planning to head on over to the office. I'm working on a big case right now, and it's pretty time consuming"

"Ok well I don't want to keep you."

A loud crash from the kitchen followed by Fox's yell and little Ethan's laughter had Theresa turning to walk into her kitchen to see just what the two had gotten themselves into. Halfway to the kitchen there was a knock at the front door. Turning around to go back and answer her door, she was brought up short by another crash, this time followed by yells from both Fox and little Ethan. Indecision was written on her face, she wasn't sure if she should check to make sure everything was ok in the kitchen or answer her door.

With a sigh she looked at the door and then towards the kitchen. The decision was taken from her when she began to smell just the hint of smoke. Quickly walking into the kitchen, she left Ethan standing there in her living room, when the pounding on the door began.

"I'll just get that for you" he said to the now empty room. Picking up his briefcase he decided that he would answer the door and send whoever it was inside to wait on Theresa. Thanking his lucky stars that little Ethan kept quiet about the incident that happened with Rebecca; Ethan opened the door and took a step back in surprise as he encountered the furious gaze, coming from the woman in front of him.

"You son of a bitch" snarled the angry blonde.

* * *

A/n- Hope you guys like this, not sure if it is up to par with my previous chapters. if not sorry and i will try to do better. Thank you to everyone who is still supporting this story and is looking forward for me to continue with it. I promise to not leave you hanging for an update as long as i did before w/o first saying something. Not sure how timely my updates will be, but just know that I haven't forgotten about this or my other story and I will be working on them as i get and find the time. Thank you so mush for the continued support and kind words. 


	6. Chapter 6

A/n- Sorry this is so late in coming. I've had it done for a while but just been busy busy busy. Not only that but my internet was down for a few days. So here we are. Thank you for reading this and now onto the story. hope you guys like it.

* * *

Ch. 6

Ethan took a few steps back as the angry blonde advanced and held up his hands as she started to poke him in his chest. "Uh... I'm sorry. Do I know you?" He stammered out as she contiuned to advance into the condo.

"What you didn't think I wouldn't find out? I can't believe you. Did you really think you could get away with this? And to think I trusted you. God I am such a fool." The blonde continued.

Theresa hearing the commotion rushed into the living room to see what was going on. She stopped a few feet away and watched as Ethan got fussed out by a small blonde she had never seen before. Arms crossed over her chest with a slighty amused expression on her face; she decided that she had had enough and interrupted as the blonde drew in breath to continue. "Um excuse me I hate to interrupt, but who the hell are you and what are you doing in my home?"

Startled the blonde turned toward Theresa and looked back and forth between the two, confusion marring her brow. Squinting her eyes, her mouth formed a surprised O. Reaching into her coat pocket she pulled out a pair of wire rimmed glasses and put them on. Closing her mouth she first studied Ethan and then Theresa. "Who are you? and what are you doing in my boyfriend's apartment?"

Sighing Theresa moved closer to the two, and walked out door. Gesturing for the other two to follow she waited patiently as they made their way toward her. Partially shutting the door behind them she turned to face the interloper. "Look I don't know who you are, and obviously you don't know me. As for this apartment... I own it."

She waited while the blonde tried to get her bearings before she continued. "It looks to me like you knew the previous tenant, and I wish I could tell you where they went to help you out, but I don't even know. My friend found this place for me, and it had been empty for a few months before that. So whoever your friend is I hope you find them. Now if there is anything else I can help you with then let me know, otherwise I must be getting back inside."

Theresa turned her back on Ethan and the stranger and made her way to her door, just as it opened and her son came out.

"Mama, mama." He cried out as he jumped up into her outstretched arms.

"Little Ethan I thought I told you to stay put. Mommy was coming right back." she scolded with a smile.

"I know mommy, but..."

"No buts young man, now go back into the apartment. I'll be there in a bit." Setting her son down she watched as he ran towards the apartment, then did an about face and come running back.

Coming to a stop in front of Ethan, little Ethan wrapped his arms around Ethan's knees and hugged him tight. " Thank you Uncle Ethan." As fast as he went to Ethan he doubled back and barreled past his mother into the apartment.

With a small smile gracing her lips Theresa turned to face Ethan. "Yes, thank you Ethan."

Finding himself the center of attention, Ethan felt the heat rise to his cheeks as he tried to fight the need to go and hug Theresa and breathe in the scent that was her. Feeling a pair of eyes on him he turned and found that the blonde was studying him with barely concealed interest. He cleared his throat and listened with half an ear as Theresa walked back into her home and shut the door. Put off by the blondes study, he returned the stare. After all he was a top rate lawyer, and no one was going to get the best of him. _He _was the one who intimidated people not the other way around.

"Can I help you?" He asked breaking the silence at last.

A slow smile came across the blondes face, while her eyes remained unsmiling. "No, I don't think you can. Sorry for the inconvience." And without another word or even a backwards glance, she left the building, leaving behind a confused Ethan.

Ethan stood with a bewildered look on his face, barely registering the blondes departure. With a sigh he glanced down at his watch and noticed the time. "Shit" he mumbled under his breath, "I'm going to be late."

Walking out of the building he made a beeline for his car and began to drive off. Never noticing the blonde only half hidden behind a few bushes talking animatedly on her cell phone. For if he did he might have just wondered what it was she was up to, or more importantly who it was on the other end of the phone call.

* * *

Meanwhile...

The blonde glanced up as the door to the building she was next to opened. She barely had time to duck behind a few bushes that lined the path towards the other buildings.

"Hold on!" She barked into the phone.

She watched warily as Ethan made his way down the path to the parking lot. Letting out the breath she didn't know she had been holding, when she saw him get into his car and begin to drive away. Thanking her lucky stars that she hadn't been caught she drew in a shaky breath and began to finish her conversation.

"When I got here he was leaving. The other two were no where around, but when I started to make the commotion she came running out of a room to the left of us... No, no she didn't seem flustered, or angry. More surprised and shocked to see someone she didn't know in her house... Look who was here witnessing this and who wasn't? Now can I continue. Thank you." She moved back onto the walkway path and made her way to her own car.

"She ushered us outside, and we talked for a bit. They bought my story about looking for a friend. Good thing I knew the place had been empty for a while. That was a bit of luck. Then her son came running out, and she sent him back inside. She went inside herself not long after. Only thing she said to him was thank you... I'm sure no one else was in the apartment. Just those three... Look I made such a big commotion that if there was someone else inside they would have come out to see what was going on like she did. Besides I'm sure they would have stopped her son from running out the door... Yeah I'll stick around for a while just to see if someone comes out of her place with her when she leaves. I'll report back to you in a few. Bye."

Settling herself into her car she looked in the rearview mirror and sighed deeply. "Sometimes I really hate this job." Reaching up she grabbed hold of her hair and pulled. Throwing the blonde wig in the bag beside her, wishing she had something to do while she sat and watched.

* * *

Back in the apartment...

"Fox!" Theresa yelled as she shut the front door, on Ethan and the stranger. "Fox, little Ethan! Where are you guys?"

Just as soon as she finished yelling a spiked head appeared over the banister. "Pssst. We're up here, at least I am. I don't know where little E went."

Theresa felt panic set in as she heard those words. Running up the stairs she stood in front of Fox, hands on her hip. "Fox what do you mean you don't know where little Ethan is? This place isn't that big. Oh My God maybe he snuck back outside when I wasn't looking. Fox come on we have to find him."

Fox let her pull him all the way to his feet, taking on look at the panic on her face he set about trying to ease her fears. "Resa," he said quietly. But it was obvious she wasn't listening to him.

"Resa!" He yelled.

"Huh? Fox why are you just standing there? We have to find little Ethan." She babbled as hysteria started to slowly make it's presence known in her voice.

"I know where he is Resa. When I said I didn't know it was for his benefit. We're playing hide and seek. It's his turn to hide, and I didn't want him to think I knew where he was." Fox exlained with a sheepish look on his face. "I'm sorry that I scared you."

The words finally penetrated Theresa's brain and she was about to berate Fox when she caught the shy, vulnerable look on his face. _Who could stay mad at him when he looked so cute? _Shaking that thought off she sought to reassure him that she wasn't mad, but before she could open her mouth the phone rang. Turning she made her way toward her bedroom when his hand reached out and grabbed hers.

"Resa... Are... Are you mad at me? We're still good right?" Fox asked no longer sure of himself.

She looked down at their joined hands and ever so slowly moved her gaze back to his face. Reaching up with her free hand she cupped his cheek, lightly running her thumb over the stubble growing there, she felt her cheeks heat up, and her mouth go dry as she finally looked into his eyes. "Always," she whispered before letting her hand fall from his cheek, and gently removing her hand from his.

Quickly moving into her bedroom, she sat down hard on the bed, desperately trying to get her breathing under control. When she felt that it was, she answered the phone with a hello that sounded a little to breathy even to her ears. She could only hope that whoever was on the other end wouldn't notice and think that something was amiss.

"Hello," she repeated, this time in her normal voice. "Hello? Anyone there?"

"Oh Theresita. Mija I am so glad I reached you."

"Mama? What's wrong? Did something happen?"

"What? Oh nothing is wrong, I just recieved a call from the shelter, you know the one on the outskirts of town. I told them the other day that I would be dropping off some clothes, and they were calling to say that they have a family in need there and was wondering if I could drop them off sooner rather then later." Pilar explained.

"Ok, but mama what does this have to do with me ?" Theresa asked.

"I had put some things of little Ethan's aside to take, and I can't find them. I was wondering if you packed them up and took them to your place. They were in a blue bag sitting on his dresser."

"Oh mama, I'm sorry. I know what bag you're talking about. I did take it; I thought it was stuff that still fit him. I'll drop it off as soon as I am done here. Will that be ok?"

"I'm not home right now, actually it might just be better if you could take them there yourself. That way I don't have to go home and then drive all the way to the shelter. It's just easier for me to go to the shelter now, then home."

"Ok, I can do that. Did they mention what sizes they needed? I know they can use a bit of everything, but while I was unpacking I found a suitcase of maternity clothes. And since I no longer need them..."

"Mija... I'm driving through a bad reception area so I'm going to have to go soon. I think you should take the clothes you found with you. There is always someone in need." Pilar advised. "Mija you're breaking up now. I love you and will talk to you later on. Please don't forget the clothes.

"I won't mama. Love you too, bye."

Hanging up the phone Theresa wasn't surprised when she felt the bed dip down with the combined weight of Fox and her son. "So who's up for a brief road trip?" She jokingly asked.

"Me, me, me, me, me." Little Ethan cried out as he jumped on his mother's bed.

"Ok I've got one taker. Ethan sweetie, calm down on the jumping before you make yourself sick. So what about you Fox?" She quieried.

"I would love to, but I can't. You forgot you have the cable guy coming today? Someone has to be here to let him in." He reminded her.

"Crap, with everything going on this morning it blew my mind. Ok so you'll stay here so you can let the cable guy in. And this little munchkin and me are going to go for a ride." Holding out her arms she waited patiently as her son jumped from one side of the bed to the other before leaping into her arms. Laughing she swung him around in a circle, before putting him down.

"Ethan I want you to go use the bathroom and then I want you to go downstairs and wait for mommy, ok?"

Without bothering to respond little Ethan hopped towards the bedroom door and continued hopping down the hall to the bathroom.

"I swear that kid has a ton of energy."

Theresa walked over to her closet and pulled a non descript suitcase off of the floor, placing it on her bed she opened it up, and began to rifle through it. Pulling out a flowered maternity top, she placed it up against her body. Fox watched as her eyes got a sadness about them as she remembered what it was like to be pregnant. To have a life growing inside of her, feeling the kicks, and pokes.

"God I miss them so much. Do you think... when the hearing comes around... do you think I'll get them back? At least part of the time? Something is better then nothing, right?" She loked up at Fox with tears in her eyes. "Do you think that they will ever forgive me?"

"They who, Resa?"

"Little Ethan and Jane. I haven't exactly done right by them. But I swear I will if I am given a second chance." Tears raced unoticed down her cheeks as she stood there clutching the maternity top.

"Sometimes I wonder how is it that little Ethan doesn't hate me. I know how I felt when my father was gone. And I can't help but think that even though they are different situations, that maybe little Ethan, even Jane, might resent the fact that I didn't put them first." When she saw Fox about to inerrupt her she held up a hand.

"Let's be real Fox. I mean what is honesty amongst friends, or however that saying goes. I didn't put them first. Yes I said I did, even thought I was acting in their best interest but who am I kidding. Trading one child for another? And then when I had the truce I just had to stir it all up again by pressing charges, now I have neither one of my children. All I could see was that Gwen had taken something else that had belonged to me and I was determined to get it back. Even at the risk of hurting my kids. I put my love for Ethan above my kids. What kind of mother am I Fox? God I am no better then Ivy, or Rebecca."

Fox having heard enouugh walked over to Theresa and drew the crying girl into his arms. Rubbing her back he attempted to offer a little bit of comfort, before pulling away so he could look her in the eye. "Listen to me Resa. You are _nothing_ like Ivy or Rebecca. Yes you have done foolish things that have cost you your kids. But you have never forgotten them. You have never favored one over the other just because their father is someone you love rather then despise. They are everything to you. Do you really think that if Ivy had lost my sisters and I in a custody battle, she would be fighting tooth and nail with everything she had in her to get us back? No she wouldn't because the one child she cared about would still be there. Have you forgotten little E's birthdays, or any of the special events in his life? Even if they weren't that big. Theresa you have been there every step of the way. And even if you aren't there physically, your children know that you love them. And when they're old enough and ask about why you lost custody, you know what you are going to do? You are going to sit them down and tell them how you made a mistake in giving your heart to the wrong man, and because of that you lost your way for a while. But then a dashing, and very handsome fox of a man came along and helped you back onto the path."

"Oh Fox what would I ever do without you?" Theresa asked as she gave him a watery smile.

"That is something you will never have to find out."

Holding onto her friend, Theresa gave him one last hug before she folded up the top and returned it to the suitcase. Picking it up she made her way to the door and down to little Ethan's room where she grabbed the bag that had the clothes going to the shelter. As she walked past her room on the way to the stairs she saw Fox still standing in her room looking at nothing.

"You ok?"

"Yeah," he replied breaking out of his self imposed pity party. " I was just thinking how different my life would have been if I had a mother like you. One who actually cared about me as I was growing up."

Setting down the suitcase, she walked over to her friend. Leaning her head on his shoulder she looked at nothing with him. "It's a shame really."

"What is?"

"That we can't pick and choose our parents. I'm sure you would have picked someone a little more motherly then Ivy for your mom, and I would have picked someone who actually wanted to stick around for the long haul. Someone like you really."

Mouth agape, astonishment written all over his face, Fox angled his head so he could see her better. "What? Me as a father! I would probably scar the kid for life. He would be paying for therapy until he reached 50 or something. No Resa you got that wrong. With the examples I've been given, I don't think I would make a good parent for a child let alone a plant."

"I've seen you with my son Fox, you would make a wonderful father. And just cause you have been given bad examples doesn't mean you'll follow what has been set before you. And look at the good side, at least you can't do any worse then Ivy, Julian or Rebecca. All you have to do is think of what they would do in the situation and then just do the opposite." She finished laughing.

She's right, Fox thought to himself while sharing a laugh with her._ I can't be any worse then my parents, or Rebecca_. _I wonder what it would be like to be a dad. _Stealing a breath at Theresa's profile as she continued to laugh he felt his breath catch. _She is beautiful when she's like that. So full of life. It's been a while since she's just let go and enjoyed herself. I have to make sure she laughs more often. _A glance down at his watch informed him that it had been close to 30 minutes since Pilar had called.

"Resa, you better get going."

"Yeah I better."

With a quick hug, she bounded to the door and picked up the suitcase. Fox listened as she made her way downstairs, stopping briefly to get a light jacket for her and little Ethan. When he heard the door open and shut, he sat down with a thump on her bed. _Man oh man, Fox you are falling hard_.

* * *

On the road...

"Yes... I know you said not to do anything that would draw notice to myself, but I thought it was imperative to let you know that she has left the building, with the boy in tow... No that's not it, she was also carrying a suitcase... No she's not going to her mother's. I've been following her since she left...No she didn't spot me. She was heading in the opposite direction to begin with. It appears like she is heading out of town. Look if you want my opinion I think she is making a run for it... Ok I'll hang back and let you deal with it." Hanging up the phone, she watched as her mark turned onto the highway. Ignoring the orders she was given she followed.

* * *

Theresa's Car...

"Ok little Ethan we're almost there. How about on the way back we pick up something for lunch? And you, Fox and I can go on a little picnic. How does that sound?"

She waited for her son to respond and when he did she missed what he was saying due to the flashing of lights behind her. A glance down at her speedometer, told her she was doing the speed limit. Cause who really gives a ticket to someone doing 62 in a 60 mph zone. Apparantly the cop behind me she thought as she pulled over to the shoulder and the cop followed suit. Grabbing her license and registration she waited hands on the steering whell, just the way Luis told her. When the officer knocked on the window she hurriedly rolled it down to comply.

The officer stuck his head in the window, taking note of everything. The child in his carseat, the suitcase on the seat next to him, and the lady driving the car. Straightening up to his full height and in his most comanding voice told her to step out of the car.

_What? _Theresa unfastened her seatbelt and climbed out of the car.

"Theresa Lopez- Fitzgerald?" The officer asked, even though he knew it was her by the description that came over the radio. It also helped that he had seen her in the pictures Luis kept on his desk of his family.

"Yes," she said timidly, wondering all the while what was going on.

"I'm sorry miss but you're under arrest. You have the right to remain silent..." He informed her as he turned her around as gently as he could and began to cuff her."You have the right to an attorney, if you can not afford one, one will be given to you..." As he recited her rights he saw the boy in the back seat crying, and calling for his mommy.

"Sir, officer. Can you please tell me what I am being arrested for? What did I do? Was I going to fast? What?" Theresa asked on the edge of hysteria.

"It's officer Smith ma'am. And you are being arrested for kidnapping."

"Kidnapping? Who have I kidnapped? It's just me and my son in... the... car." She finished in a whisper as it dawned on her, just who it was they thought she was kidnapping. "Officer no, I'm not kidnapping my son, we're going to the shelter on the outskirts of town. My mother asked my to drop off some clothes that she had promised them. Officer you have to believe me. Officer!"

Roughly grabbing her the officer Smith put her in the back of the seat. It wasn't that he didn't hear her excuses, it wasn't that he didn't believe them. It was just that it wasn't his call. Say he did let her go on her way and she really did end up kidnapping the kid then that would be his badge. No it was up to the chief and judge to figure this one out. Although he did feel sorry for the kid. It had to be rough seeing your mom arrested in front you. _Ah shit speaking of the kid. I have to call family services. _

Reaching through the window of the front of the car, he grabbed the mic and radioed in. "This is officer Smith. I have Theresa Lopez- Fitzgerald. The kid was in the car and so was a suitcase. Do you want me to bring her and the kid in or wait here for family services?"

"That's a negative officer, bring both to the station. Family services is here waiting. Someone pulled some strings somewhere and her bail hearing is to be in the next hour or two."

"Will do." He walked back to the car ahead of him and grabbed the suitcase from the seat before gruffly ordering the child to follow him. Once back at the police car he layed down some rules for his riding companions.

"There will be no talking to each other. I can't have you influencing him on what to say. Son you have to ride up front with me and your mommy has to stay in the back ok. No reaching out to touch her or anything like that. You got it?" When he recieved nods from both of them he put the car in drive and made his way back to town, secretly looking at Theresa in the rearview mirror.


	7. Chapter 7

Ch.7

It was just as she remembered it. The sounds and smells of the small room brought back memories of her time on death row, and when she was in jail for attempting to kidnap her son.

She laughed as the irony struck her. She wasn't even trying to kidnap him this time, but it didn't matter. No matter how hard she tried to plead her case no one would listen. Not the officer who arrested her, or Sam. Even her own brother thought she was guilty. Not like she couldn't blame them, it wasn't long ago that she was still trying to figure out a way to get both her kids from Ethan and Gwen. She just wished that someone would have done what she suggested, and called her mother, or Fox. They could have told them that it was Pilar who told her to take the clothes to the shelter and then they could have had it corroborated by Fox.

But they didn't. Instead, they took the suitcase into evidence and even though the clothes were to small for little Ethan to wear and the rest were maternity clothes; they decided without a shadow of a doubt that she was guilty. And that the clothes were some type of getaway disguise.

Sighing she turned her head and watched the guards through the door. After her arrest, she was brought into the interrogation room to wait for her lawyer. But since Woody was busy, she had to settle for the public defender. _I just hope he is a good one. _She thought to herself as her ire rose another notch. Since she had been led to the room with the strict order to sit and not move, she had found herself with nothing to do to keep her busy. Her thoughts weren't helping matters either. She was terrified that because of her past actions now combined with this misunderstanding; the judge would grant Ethan and Gwen full custody, leaving her with supervised visitation and no chance to ever get her kids back.

She looked up as the door opened and quickly stifled a groan. Before her stood a man who she guessed was her lawyer. And although he could have been a crack shot lawyer his appearance said anything but. He looked to be just out of law school, still with that fresh 'I hope to make a difference in this world look'. One that had yet to be hardened by realities of the job, or of the cases lost. In which innocent victims either lost their freedom, or they were made victims again, by the same sytem that was supposed to protect. It wasn't something new, but it was something she had hoped to never experience again. At least this time she could take some comfort in the fact that Rebecca wouldn't have found time to sleep with the judge yet. With a sigh she focused back on the man in front of her. _I guess I could have done worse. I could be saddled with a public defender who was beginning to hate his job. At least this one will try his hardest and will put everything into it._

Mustering up a small smile she reached up with both hands, due to the handcuffs, and shook the offered hand. Grimacing a little as the cuffs bit into her skin.

"Guard!" Once the guard appeared the lawyer gestured to his clients cuffs.

After a brief hesitation the guard removed them. With a stern look to Theresa he firmly told her that regardless of who she was and who she was related to, if she made one false move she would be back in the cuffs and thrown into a cell. As the guard backed up he caught the disapproving look the lawyer gave him, thinking to explain his actions he opened his mouth but was swiftly cut off.

"I don't know who you think you are, what it was you thought you were doing, or the motive behind it. But it was uncalled for. I don't know the reasons for your actions nor do I want to know." He paused for effect before getting a steely look in his eyes as he continued. "Mark my words if I see or hear that you have been harassing my client without reason, and not liking her strictly on principle isn't a good reason. I will have your job, your direct supervisors job and your captain's job. And you, including this precinct, will be facing a lawsuit. Do I make myself clear?"

The guard slowly nodded his head. Thoroughly chagrined that his actions could bring shame upon him and the precint. Muttering under his breath about lawyers and people to big for their britches the guard moved to the observation booth just down the hall.

Impressive was the first word that came to Theresa's mind as she watched the exchange between the lawyer and the guard. _Maybe he's not so bad after all. He did put the guard in his place. And he truly seems to care for my welfare._ The quiet clearing of a throat brought her out of her musings and into the face of the semi- amused lawyer.

"I hope whatever it is that has your attention is something that can be of importance, otherwise I might as well pack it up. Because without any evidence to convince the judge that you are innocent of these charges you will most likely lose any chance of regaining custody of your kids. And given your past history and actions you may be facing jail time."

"You..you don't believe that I am innocent?" Theresa sat there stunned. How was it that she always got the bad end of any deal. Her own lawyer didn't even believe her. Here he was being paid by her tax dollars to defend her, and he couldn't even muster up an ounce of client loyalty.

Hell it didn't matter she told herself sternly. _He's my lawyer he needs to believe or at least think there is a chance that I am innocent for me to be able to beat these charges, so he damn well better muster up some type of feeling or thought other then I am guilty._

As she sat there and watched him watch her, with his eyebrow raised as if to say what do you think. She felt all her fustration, and anger at this situation and previous ones boil over and she blew.

"Don't you dare sit there and look at me with your smug face." She hissed vehemently, slamming her newly released hands down onto the table.

"You have no idea what I have been through. I just got my own place, was starting to make something of myself again. And then out of the blue as I am doing a favor for my mother; I get pulled over. And if that wasn't enough, I then get arrested. And what are the charges, you ask. Kidnapping. _**Kidnapping**_. Let me tell you, even though it pains me to see my son and daughter being raised by that heartless bitch Gwen and her mother, I stopped trying to kidnap him and his sister a long time ago. Matter of fact I stopped trying any hair-brained scheme that I thought would get them back to me faster. Instead I have spent every moment trying to do better. For them and for me. I wanted to do everything the right way. Wait for the hearing and see how that went. But as you can see things just don't seem to be going my way.

Yea I know my past isn't pretty and I have done some outrageous things. Hell we all have. But let me tell you this. If, and that is a damn big if. If I was to kidnap my son; I wouldn't have just stopped there. I would have taken both of my kids and would have gotten as far away as this hellish town as I possibly could. I wouldn't have picked one over the other. They, not him _**or**_ her, _**they**_ are my world. So me taking Ethan and not his sister is a load of bull. And anyone with half a brain who knows me, and let me tell you the numbers are dwindling, would know that.

So you can sit there with your smug face, and your indifference and judge me like the rest of this town does. But if you don't put everything you have into doing this job when it's my tax dollars going into your paycheck, you will regret it. Are we clear?"

The red haze that had settled over her cleared once she heared the clapping, whipping her head around she saw the one person she prayed for, but didn't think she would see. Fox.

"Fox?"

"The one and only." he joked. "So what trouble did you get yourself into this time, Resa?"

"Oh Fox." Forgetting the warning the guard bestowed upon her before leaving, she jumped up and wrapped her arms tightly around her friend. One of the few people who knew her through and through. Suddenly it was all to much and she broke down crying. Sobbing her heart out into her friends arms.

Fox helpless to do anything, rubbed her back in soothing circles while she let it all out. When she calmed down to just the occasional sniffle, he manuvered them into a chair. With a glance to the lawyer, he gestured for him to cotinue.

"As I was about to say Miss Lopez- Fitzgerald, it's not enough for me to believe you or even believe in you. It's up to me to make other people believe you. This is quite a predicament you have yourself in. It's rather unfortunate that this happened when the custody hearing was so close that they have now pushed it up. For whatever reason I do not know.

Looking at the police report I can't say one way or another on if you were trying to kidnap your son or not." Seeing her about to interupt he held up his hand and prayed she would hear him out. He knew little about her, other then what he read in the papers. And impulsive was not the word to describe her. Saying she that was impulsive is like saying a cheetah is just a little bit fast.

"And while it's not a bad thing, it's not a good thing. Any decent lawyer worth his pay will make it appear as if that is what you had in mind. You just said that if you were going to kidnap your son you would take your daughter as well. And that won't work in your favor. One could make the assumption that you were planning to do just that, but after you and your son got settled first. And that would be a reasonable assumption. It would be a lot harder for you to escape and hide with two kids rather than one.

After your brother called Mr. Crane and explained what was happening, Mr. Crane called me. Contrary to your belief I am not a public defender; I 'm on the Crane payroll as their lawyer. I do not waste my time taking on cases that I feel are impossible to win. While your's will be difficult it won't be hard to poke holes in the prosecutions theroy whatever it may be. We have both your mothers' statement that she was the one who told you to take the clothes to the shelter, and Fox as a witness who heard this request. We also talked to the lady in charge of the shelter, and confirmed that she did indeed called your mother and asked for the clothes to be brought in. Now with that known here is what is unknown that may cause us problems.

We don't know who it was that called the police and tipped them off to seeing you drive to the outskirts of town. Otherwise I would have them on the stand testifying to what it was that they saw. We could try to pull the call from the call center but that will take time and a warrant, neither of which we have. I also need to know why you had your son. By all reports he should have been at school. And a call to the school informed me that he was excused from being there by Ethan. As to how you got him..."

"It was Ethan." She said in a hoarse whisper.

"I'm sorry? I'm not sure I follow what you are saying."

"It was Ethan. He..um he stopped by with little Ethan. He didn't say why he was bringing him. I didn't even know that they would be there. Ethan knew that I was moving today and wouldn't be able to see him. That was why we had planned for me to have him a little later then usual tomorrow.

I didn't answer the door, Fox did. Maybe he could tell you something." She turned to Fox, pleading with her eyes for him to say something that may help her.

It was then that she saw it. To those who never took the time to know Fox, they couldn't tell when he was lying to when he was telling the truth. They automatically thought that whenever he opened his mouth, whatever he was going to say would be a lie, and therefore could be discounted. But Theresa knew better, she could tell better then anyone when he was telling the truth or hiding something. And she didn't even have to be loking at him to know. It was intuition, or maybe she just knew him better then either of them realized. Whatever the case, if she hadn't had been looking at him, with desperation showing in her eyes, she wouldn't have caught the faint tick in his jaw line. And knowing what she knew she seized upon it.

"You know something. You know why Ethan brought little Ethan to me today. Don't you Fox?" It was half a question, half a statement, for she knew what he was going to say before he said it.

"Yea I do." Fox resigned himself to letting his brothers confidence go. It wasn't that he cared about betraying his brother. He had no loyalty familial or otherwise towards his brother. He knew that what he would say would hurt his best friend without a shadow of a doubt.

"Ethan brought him to you because he didn't think he would be safe staying in the mansion." At Theresa's look of outrage he silently debated with himself on how much he should tell her. Deciding to go full throttle he got ready for the outburst on hand, and hoped to whatever higher power there was that she could contain her outburst.

"Uh... I.. Theresa I don't know how to say this, but something happened between Rebecca and little Ethan. I'm not sure of all the details because Ethan was trying not to let little E overhear. But the gist of it was that Rebecca told him to do something that contradicted what Ethan told him to do. Little E decided that he was going to follow Ethan's orders rather then Rebecca's. And when he wouldn't comply with her.. she.. ah.. well she tried to force him.

Um.. Little Ethan had a bit of an accident and broke a few things, dishes, glasses, a chair I think. And well Rebecca, we all know how she isn't overly motherly. She went overboard, and in front of witnesses. She... uh... shetriedtohitlittleEthan." He finished in a rush.

The silence that he was met with after he finished his brief tale was deafening. Until Theresa whispered the one word he feared.

"What?!"

Gaining all his courage he tried again and this time succeeded in telling her what he was in such a rush to get out. "She tried to hit little Ethan. She was yelling that he was his mother's child always ruining things. I believe she even called him a bastard. And in front of Julian, Gwen, Ethan and Phyllis she tried to hit him."

He watched as all the color drained from her face and he plowed on knowing she had to hear all of it. "Afterward Ethan tried talking to Julian about getting little Ethan out of the house permanently, but Gwen overheard... and well she kind of went ballistic. Basically telling him that it was over her dead body that little Ethan would go back with you. After that Ethan decided it was best to bring him to you. He told me about it when he showed up. I wasn't going to keep it from you. I wanted him to tell you himself... That's why I was kind of hanging around. By the time you came back in and didn't say anything about it I figured that he hadn't told you, and I was going to wait until the little man was gone and sit down and let you know."

"Resa, I never thought that something like this would happen. I was just trying to protect you." Fox took that minute to look at her, truly look at her.

And he was scared. Not for himself because he kept the facts from her, but for herself and what she would do when she saw Rebecca or Gwen. He wasn't sure that Ethan would escape her wrath.

Slowly and deadly she looked at the lawyer, who blanched at the fire and hate gleaming in her eyes. "Find a way to get my son and daughter away from them or else when I see them you won't have to worry about fighting kidnapping charges. You will be giving the judge my insanity plea for ripping that bitch, who dared try and lay her hands on my son, apart. And that scheming tart she calls a daughter will suffer just as much. No one calls my son a bastard, and no one had better lay a hand on him. Ever. Again."

For once the lawyer was at a loss for words, and merely nodded his head. For he had no doubt in his mind that the young lady in front of him meant every single word she uttered.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8-

_Surreal_.

That was what she thought when she stepped foot inside the courtroom.

It was so quiet you could hear a pin drop. The lack of noise made her feel self- conscious. Quickly she dropped her head to shield herself from the stares. Even then she could feel them on her, like a ghosting of wind. Some were soft and fleeting and others were more violent. Showing their disdain for her.

A sharp nudge from behind was all the prompting she was given before being pushed toward her seat. Once settled, she rested her hands in her lap and peeked out from behind the curtain of her hair, all of her earlier bravado gone. A quiet sigh and the trembling of her lower lip were the only signs that she was barely holding it together.

Out of nowhere hands fell to her shoulder and she jumped up in surprise.

"Mama?"

"I'm here Theresita." Pilar folded her eldest daughter into her embrace.

Holding her close, Pilar whispered words of encouragement and anything else she thought would calm her daughter down and give hope. When she felt the beginning of sobs wracking Theresa's small frame she pulled away sharply and looked her daughter in the eye.

"No, Theresita. You do not fall apart now. You can't. Your son and daughter need for you to be strong. They need for you to be smart about this." When Theresa lowered her eyes and then her head toward the floor, Pilar grabbed her chin and held it in her hand. And in a voice she had never used with her precious daughter before commanded her to look.

"Mira. Mira Theresita. Look around you. Really look. Anyone in this courtroom who is not on your side, would love for you to fall apart. They would see that as a great victory, that they have managed to break Theresa Lopez- Fitzgerald. Not only that but do you think that the prosecutor wouldn't jump at the chance to label you as unstable." Pilar softened her voice as she continued, moving her hand from Theresa's chin to her hair.

"You are stronger then this Theresa. Where is that girl who used to rage at the injustice of other people? I know she is still in there. I... I know this is hard for you. And your brother and I haven't made things easier by always seeming to side against you. But we are here for you now, sitting on your side. Giving you our support."

A shadow fell over the two as Pilar talked, falling silent when she became aware of another's presence. Both looked to side and right into Rebecca's smiling face.

"Well, well, what do we have here?" Rebecca crowed. "Giving your little hell spawn support, hmmm?"

Tilting her head to the side Rebecca appeared as if she was deep in thought before a smug smile broke out on her face. Leaning in closer she whispered, "You don't have a chance. This judge will never overturn the verdict against my Gwennie and Ethan having custody of your brat. Nor will you be leaving out of this courtroom in anything other than handcuffs."

Theresa felt the news Rebecca imparted, fall to her stomach like a lead weight. Slowly she turned her head back to her mother, her eyes stricken, begging, pleading with her mother to refute everything that was just said.

Pilar at a loss of words, regained her bearing and drew upon her reservoir of hatred for the woman in front of her. Roughly she grabbed Rebecca by the arm and pulled her in even closer.

"What did you do, you bitch?"

"Owwwww Pilar, your hurting me."

"That is the least of your concerns if you don't tell me what you did, Rebecca."

To anyone observing it looked like a normal conversation was taking place. One that they wish they could overhear. It wasn't but a select few who noticed that something was wrong, as they watched Theresa sway dangerously on her feet.

"Mama?" She whispered weakly.

But Pilar didn't hear her. She was too focused on getting information out of Rebecca. Clenching her fingers even tighter around the womans arm, Pilar glared at her. Eyes speaking of her hatred for the woman she had in her grasp more then words ever could.

"What. Did.You. Do. Rebecca?"

For the first time in her life Rebecca was truly scared. She had never seen Pilar look so ferocious before. Not even Alistair frightened her. But this... this little scrap of a housekeeper, had her shaking in her Jimmy Choo's. And if she truly admitted it, she was a little turned on by the display. Shifting her eyes left and right she thought of a way to get out of the situation. On her last sweep around she noticed the pallor of Theresa, and how she swayed on her feet, as if being blown around by wind. Hmmmmm, she thought. A plan forming in her devious mind.

She quickly turned on her heel, so that Pilar who was caught unaware, bumped into her. Lowering her voice even more Rebecca relayed what she had done. Reveling in the way Pilars eyes widened and shock settled into them. She finished by nodding her head to Theresa. "I think you need to worry more about your daughter, rather then what I may have done. She doesn't look to good." With that she loosened herself from Pilars slack fingers and made her way over to Gwen.

"Mama?" Theresa whispered again.

"Yes?"

"I don't feel to good." And with that her legs promptly gave out underneath her.

If it wasn't for the fact that one curious onlooker was paying more attention to Theresa, rather than Rebecca and Pilar, she would have fallen and hit her head. But luck was on her side, and before she hit the ground, strong arms wrapped themselves around her. Cradling her close, as if she was an infant. Her eyes fluttered open once, then twice, before remaining closed. Her lips parted as if to allow words to flow but none came, only a ghosting of a smile on her lips was enough to let the person know that she had seen who had caught her, and was eternally thankful.

Pilar watched in slow motion as her daughter fell, but she was to far away to do anything. Even so she still reached out her arms to her daughter, and wished that she could stretch them to reach. Then out of nowhere she saw Fox come to the rescue. Concern written all over his face.

"Is she alright?" She asked shakily

"I think so." He said with his eyes glued to her face. "She's just had a rough day, and all of her emotions have been put to the test. This farce of a hearing isn't going to help things."

He looked up into Pilars eyes, and saw how concerned she was for her daughter, and once again he wished that he had a mother like her or Theresa. Nodding his head toward Rebecca he asked her the question that was burning on everyone's mind. "What was she up to?"

Suffering a glance in Rebecca's direction, Pilar caught her eye as she looked up.

Sensing that someone was watching her Rebecca looked around the courtroom and caught Pilars eye. Slowly she grinned, looking for all the world like the cat that ate the canary. She hoped her little ploy would work, and that Theresa would be considered unstable before the hearing progressed to far. Otherwise she had played her hand needlessly.

Gwen, stopped mid-sentence as she felt her mothers attention be directed else where. "Mother what are you doing?"

"Nothing Gwennie, nothing at all."

"Ok," Gwen was unsure that her mother was telling the truth, but she had bigger things to worry about. "Mother if I could have your attention. I'm not sure if the judge is going to call little Ethan to the stand but if he does this is what you are going to say about what happened this morning..."

"Pilar...Pilar?! Did you hear me? What did Rebecca want?" Fox questioned again.

"Nothing, Fox. She wanted nothing."

_Nothing good I'm afraid_ she thought to herself.

* * *

A/n Ok I feel like a complete idiot. I could have sworn I had posted this 2 weeks ago, apparantly I was wrong. Thankfully someone on another site I belong to asked me when I was going to update, and that confused the hell out of me since I did. I told her so and she was like no you didn't. Theresa's still in jail. Needless to say I called myself a few names, and laughed. I am so sorry. I started school Oct.1 st. and time is so limited with my 2 sons. Anyway thank you to whoever is still reading this, it means a lot to me. Big hugssssssssssssssssssssssssssssss 


End file.
